A surgical mesh fabric or other prosthetic repair fabric may be used to surgically repair a hernia. The prosthetic repair fabric is typically placed in an open procedure or laparoscopically. To secure the repair fabric in place, one or more fasteners may be deployed through the prosthetic repair fabric and into the underlying tissue. Oftentimes, surgical instruments used during the surgical repair of a hernia, or other appropriate procedure, include magazines, or other structures, that are capable of holding a plurality of fasteners for deployment from the surgical instrument. The inclusion of a plurality of fasteners within the surgical instrument may increase the speed of the procedure and may also reduce the need to remove and re-introduce the surgical instrument into a surgical field to provide additional fasteners.